Due to energy conservation and environmental protection issues, almost every developed region such as North America, Europe, Japan and Taiwan plan to forbid sale of incandescent light bulbs in the future. Consequently, LED lighting has become a leading replacement option for domestic and commercial use. It is expected the potential market revenue will reach 3 billion USD in 2013. As a result of these market forces, and the implementation of national standards or directives in different countries, LED luminaire makers need to develop a wide angle emission LED bulb to replace conventional incandescent light globes such as 45 W to 60 W “Edison-style” conventional incandescent light bulbs.
Thus there is a need in the art to facilitate an efficient light pattern conversion from a narrowed angular light beam pattern of light emitting source such as an LED to a wide angular light intensity distribution for omnidirectional lighting required by lighting assemblies.